Sunrise and Sunset
by TheDragonofSocialGatheringsXD
Summary: The Bleach gang meets Chihiro when they go to vist Rukia's twin sister who personally knows her. There's bound to be troubled when their all together so what's one more person to stop it. Ichigoxrukia UryuxOrihime ToshiroxOC
1. Chapter 1 and so our story begins

chapter 1-And so our story begins

Dear Diary,

Today is my first of high school. I'm very excited and can't wait to get going. Ryo and Kyo should be getting here soon so I should start going. I'll see you when I get back in the afternoon. Bye.

She closed the small journal and placed it and the green gel pen she was using on her desk. Then she grab her bag and made her way down stairs.

"Good Morning Chihiro!" her mother called out to her from the kitchen.

"Morning!" she answered back settling herself in the chair to the right of her father who was reading a newspaper.

"Are you ready for your first day of school?" her father ask her from behind the newspaper.

"Yep!" she said nearly stuffing a whole pancake in her mouth.

A few moments later, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Chihiro nearly jump out of her seat picking up her bag and ran to the door.

"RYO! KYO!" she called out hugging her two best friends.

"Ready to go?" Ryo asked with a smile on her face.

"Yep! Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" and with that she ran out the door with no sign that she was ever there.

"Someone's excited." Ryo stated smiling at her bouncing friend.

"It looks to me like someone is annoying." Kyo added crossing his arms over his chest.

"Your such a kill joy Kyo! Come back when you're in a better mood." Chihiro whined also crossing her arms over now developed chest.

"Stop arguing we're here ." Ryo said "Our classroom is over here." she stated and the other two followed soon finding their new classroom and finding a place to sit right next to each other. Shortly after the trio got settle the teacher entered the classroom and the day began.


	2. Chapter 2 lost

chapter 2- Lost

So we find our attention going to a blue compact car on its way to Osaka, or at least it was on its way to Osaka and now they are lost. Anyways, let us tune in to the conversations inside the car.

In this car there are a total of 5 people. The one currently showing the most emotion is our orange haired driver. He is very aware that they are lost and his navigator is not cooperating.

"Hello! Do you not hear me asking you a question?" Ichigo said ripping the headphones out of Rukia's ears.

"WTH? Not only was that like my favorite song but it hurt like hell! Who do you think you are?" she yelled back holding her ears.

"Well, if you would answer my questions that wouldn't have happened." Ichigo answered back not taking his eyes of the road. "Now , I have no idea where I'm going here so please help me. Remember, it's your sister's house and only you have been there."

"I know, I know you don't have to tell me twice." she answered putting the manga she was reading to the side and getting herself comfortable. Then she looked around outside and concluded " You need to turn around."

"NANI?" Ichigo asked in disbelief.

"You missed the exit its a few miles back." Rukia answered.

"Joy what joy. Hey Uryu, Chad one of you want to take over for me for a bit?" Ichigo asked hoping one of them would say yes.

"Don't have a drivers license." they said in unison.

"Joy." Ichigo said under his breath.

After about 30 minutes of driving they came to the exit to Osaka.

"Turn right at the light. Ha ha that rhymes." Rukia said once Ichigo turned.

They drove for another 15minutes and finally arrived at their destination.

"Oh how I love this place!" Rukia exclaimed as she got out of the car.

The house they turned into was a gated house. It had a circular driveway with a large fountain in the middle. The house on the outside look very large, it had columns on the front porch and what seemed like 3 stories. The front in itself was very beautiful.

Rukia then went to the front door knock on the dragon shaped door knocker and sang "Ayaka we're here!"

**Author's note: Well, there's chapter 2. I know it's small i promise though later chapters will be longer, promise. I'm not the type to beg for reviws but they would be nice ^_^ please and thank you. Bye bye see ya next chapter XD**


	3. Chapter 3 WE FINALLY MADE IT!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spiritrd Away nor Bleach I only own my OC and the plot line**

**chapter 3-WE FINALLY MADE IT!**

"Aya, someone's at the door, do you mind getting it?" a male voice from inside said.

"Not at all sweetheart." another voice said this one a lot higher-pitched.

Then one of the large double doors opened.

"Hello!" Rukia said a large smile on her face.

"RUKIA!" the girl on the other side of the door said while attacking Rukia with her hug."Rukia I have missed you so how have you been?" the girl asked pure happiness all over her face.

"Ayaka! I have missed you too. I've been good and you?"she asked

"Never better!" Ayaka answered getting off of Rukia. "Is there anything I can help you with like your bags or something?"

"Nope it's ok Ichigo's got everything under control." Rukia replied.

"Well, if you say so." Ayaka replied looking at Ichigo struggling with the bags.

"Rukia! Get your ass over here and at least take your bags if no one else's!" Ichigo screamed and then noticed Ayaka."Oh hey Aya how's it go' in?"

"It's good and you? Do you need any help there?" she asked once again.

"No help here but our rooms would be nice." Ichigo replied.

"Sure thing. You guys can take any room on the third floor. You can use the elevator to get your heavy bags up there." Ayaka said.

"Thanks" Ichigo said

"No prob." she answered "I must ask though, you got here a lot later then I expected. Did you get lost?" Ayaka asked

"Yeah something like that." Ichigo answered continuing to take out everything they brought with them.

"Excuse me Ayaka-san!" someone called out from the front door.

"Ah yes Chihiro-chan what is it?" Ayaka asked the young girl at the door.

"Hitsugaya-san was wondering if you needed the door open." she asked

"Tell him that I'm very sorry but yes the door does need to be open. And if he asks why, tell him because our guests are putting their things in their rooms." Ayaka said making her way to the doors." Once they are settled more or less I'll introduce them to you kay?"

"Okay." she answered and walked away.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a very fun visit from my favorite people." Ayaka said to herself as she made her way back inside her house.

**Author's Note**

**Well, here's Chapter 3 I don't really have anything to say but that I hope you liked the chapter don't really feel well so yeah um uh... XD see ya next Chapter XD**


	4. Chapter 4a meeting around cookies

chapter 4-A meeting around cookies

It took an hour to get all 5 of them settled. that hour was trying to wake up Orihime. Not an easy task. But of cores things went a lot faster since Ayaka decided to make cookies. So here they are 1 hour later sitting in the living room await the glorious cookies to come out of kitchen. Awaiting the cookies are Ichigo, Rukia (who is drooling at the scent of the cookies), Orihime (who can't sit still), Uryu, Chad, Kyo (who is in a better mood) , Ryo, and of cores Chihiro.

"Here are the cookies you all have been waiting for!" Ayaka burst through the door holding a large tray filled with freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.(c is for cookies and cookies are for me-cookie monster XD) She then placed the try on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

"WAIT!" she yelled "Before you attack, I need to do something." she then takes the biggest cookie in the bunch and turns to leave."You can attack now" she says and right when she is about to leave Ichigo says "Hey that's the biggest cookie in the bunch why are you taking it?"

"The cookie is not for me." she stated simply

"Then who's it for?" Kyo asked

She didn't answer, she simply turned around and left.

"Bitch."Kyo said "She always takes the biggest cookie and never answers that question."

"I get the idea that you have known Aya for some time now Yes?"Uryu asked.

"Yeah we've known her for a couple of years now right Chi?" Ryo said

Chihiro simply nodded her head since her mouth was full of cookie.

"How long have you known her?" Ryo asked

"We went to school with her."Orihime replied "We've been best buds ever since."

"Well, we all officially met in high school but Rukia and Aya have known each other their whole lives the two being twins and all." Ichigo said.

"Oh, so your her twin sister she talks a lot about you." Chihiro said her mouth being free of cookies.

"I hope she talks good about me." Rukia said getting her sixth cookie from the tray.

**Authors note**

**wqoot woot 2 chapters in one day oh yeah and I don't feel that great either XD well, i guess it would help since I already have up to chapter 10 typed and ready to go ^^ so yeah see ya next chapter **


	5. Chapter 5 COOKIE WARS!

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC AND THE PLOT LINE**

Chapter 5-COOKIE WARS

"I'm coming in." Ayaka said opening the door to the study on the second floor.

The room was like every other study. bookshelves lined the walls, a large window which seconded as a door that led to a balcony and of cores there was a large desk in the middle of the room. Sitting at the desk was a young man, all you could of him was his white spiky hair and his hand moving at a very fast rate. He stopped once Ayaka came into the room.

"I could smell that cookie from down the hall." he stated slowly lifting his head from his work and showing his green eyes to the world.

"It's a miracle!" She said loudly " He stopped working! What joy this has brought me!"

He simply sighed "Just give me the cookie." he said

A devilish smile formed on Ayaka's lips "You know, I think I might eat it myself." she said making her way toward the door that led to the hall.

"Oh no you don't!" he said as he shunpoed from behind his desk to right in front of Ayaka. "That cookie is mine."

"Are you sure about that, Shiro-chan?" Ayaka said breaking a piece off of the cookie and placing it in her mouth very seductively.

She couldn't tell whether he was annoyed, or angry, or really damn horny. She did this to him a lot.

"Aya what do you want from me?" Toshiro asked in defeat. This made Ayaka very happy.

"I want you to stop working for 1 week." She said simply.

"And what will I be doing if I'm not working. I'll get bored." He asked.

"You'll be spending time with me. It's been awhile since we've had any bonding time and I miss you." She said giving him a puppy-dog face at the end of the sentence.

"Oh fine, you win. Let me finish what I started though." Toshiro said while Ayaka jumped up and down with happiness. "Can I please have my cookie now?" he asked.

Ayaka in response took the cookie, put it in her mouth and leaned in toward Toshiro. When he went to get it with his hand she pulled away.

"What? I'm supposed to get it with my feet?" he asked obviously annoyed.

Ayaka simply crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Oh I get it." Toshiro said not very amused. He leaned in and bit into the other side of the cookie and pulled, but Ayaka wouldn't let go. He kept on pulling each time a little harder until BAM Ayaka let go and he went flying. Ayaka burst out laughing.

"Are...You...O...Kay?" She said in between laughs.

"I'm fine." he answered getting up and rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"Awww baby I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. Come here, let me kiss it, make it better." She said quickly raping her arms around his waist and burring her face in his hair before placing her lips in approximate area of where he got hit.

Toshiro then turned around and raped his arms around Ayaka.

"Where's the cookie?" Aya asked very confused.

"I ate it What else would I have done with it?" He asked

"Stuck it your pants so that I wouldn't eat it." she simply stated

"Aya I'm not an idiot I know that doesn't work." he said a smile playing on his lips. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Then Toshiro claimed Aya's lips with his own. Once they parted Aya simply laid her head on Toshiro's chest and whisper "Bliss sweet bliss."

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**HAPPY 4TH OF JULY PEOPLE WHO CELEBRATE AMERICAS INDEPENDENCE this chapter was fun to write but then agian what chapter with people fighting over cookies isn't fun to write XD currently I'm going through writer's block so not only do I not know what to write for my author's notes but I don't know what to write next. if anyone has any suggestions Iwould like them a lot.**


	6. Chapter 6 emberissment and a meeting

Chapter 6-Embarsiment and a meeting

After their little argument both Toshiro and Ayaka went downstairs and joined the others. They stayed in the living room and talked about everything and anything. They told stories and made jokes, mostly about Toshiro since he gets worked up on the simplest things which made everyone laugh. They were having so much fun that they all lost track of time.

"Oh no!" Chihiro said when she noticed the time "My parents are gonna kill me!"

"Do you want me to drop you off, I'll explain everything to your parents and I'll drop you guys off to." Ayaka said to the 3 high schoolers in her living room while going to get her car keys and purse.

"That would be awesome thank you." Chihiro said as she got her backpack from the lobby of the mansion and made her way out of the house and towards Ayaka's car in the driveway.

"Does anyone want me to get anything while I'm out?" Ayaka asked before she left.

"Toshiro says he needs Sake and condoms!" Ichigo called out from the living room laughing hysterically as he said it.

"Don't listen to him!"Toshiro called out quickly after.

"I'm sorry Ichigo but you're under aged and I cannot let you drink. However, for the condoms, I need to know your size and Rukia what flavor would like?" Ayaka giggling at the end of the sentence. She could tell by Toshiro's hysterical laugh that both Ichigo and Rukia were beat red and feeling very uncomfortable. She smiled at this and quietly left.

"Come on guys lets go before my sister comes to her senses and comes after me for what I just said." Ayaka said opening the door to her car, quickly get in and putting the key in the ignition.

When Ayaka got back to her house she didn't go inside. Instead she went to the forest in the back of her large house. She walked and walked the only light she had was that from the moon. She stopped when she a streak. It sounded distant but she knew better. She was going to take care of the hallow when someone appeared in front of her.

"Kohaku, fancy meeting you here." She said to him.


	7. Chapter 7 feelings of emberissment

chapter 7-feelings of confusion

It was almost 11 at night. She should have been sleeping but she had the weirdest feeling. This feeling of cores was what was keeping her from sleeping. It was way down in her gut threatening, like a tiger to pounce and eat her. Chihiro laid her bed staring at the ceiling just thinking. Then she heard the piercing screech that sounded too close for comfort. She wanted to tell her parents but she knew they didn't hear it. It wasn't the first time she heard it either, she had been hearing the sound since she moved to Osaka. She never saw the owner of the sound and every time she heard it, it was different in a way but she knew it was from the same type of species. A species that was not in any way of this world. Not only could she hear it but she could feel its presence. And the one she currently felt was very close by. Then all of a sudden it was gone and replaced with another presence another one she was also familiar with but this one was a lot stronger. She opened and stared out her window for lack anything else to do. The nighttime breeze was cool on her face and the moon shone brightly in the sky.

" It's not smart to have your window open so late at night." she heard voice say.

"What? Who's there? Show yourself!" she said looking everywhere.

"Chi would you calm down please I don't want people getting suspicious. Cause then you might end up in an asylum kay." the voice said. And then a body jumped into the air and landed on the window sill.

"H-H-H-Hitsugaya-san! What are you doing here? And what the hell are you wearing?" she said shock written all over her face.

A vain was visible on his forehead."I'm going to ignore the second question. Anyway, I'm here to make sure you're alright. Now that I know that you are I'm going back home before Aya gets back and notices I'm gone." Toshiro said preparing to jump out of the window sill. "Oh and close your window."

"W-Wait! I'm confused." Chihiro said

"You'll understand with time." was all Toshiro said before he jump off the window sill and into the night.

"Well, now at least I know what I'm feeling. Confused." Chihiro said before closing the window and getting into bed once again. Slowly but surely her eyes closed and she enter a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Not how I thought things would go

"Fancy meeting you here Kohaku." Ayaka said a smirk on her face and her arms cross over her chest.

Kohaku simply glanced at her then looked back at the direction he was looking with an annoyed look on his face.

"Aw! Haku, come on!"Ayaka said poking his arm. "Let's fight yeah?" she said as her outfit changed to one that looked like a shinigami's instead the pants went up to the top of her knees, the top hugged her curves, and the laces of her sandals stopped at the bottom of her knees. Her captains haori flowed behind her. She then drew her zanpakuto and entered her battle stance. " Come on Haku-kun how 'bout a short fight. For me." she said with a evil smirk.

"Ayaka you never change do you."Haku said not looking at her. "I don't want to fight I have enough fighting back at the bathhouse."

"Well then, what brings you here to the wonderful world of the living humans?" Ayaka said relaxing and putting her sword away.

"Chihiro." he said simply still not looking at Ayaka.

"Ah the lovely Chihiro. What a lovely lady she has grown to be. I'm sure you'll really fancy her if you ever get to see her that is." Ayaka said crossing her arms over her chest once again.

"Hm I see." he said still staring at the stars.

"Gosh you're so boring I'm going home. See you around Kohaku." Ayaka said as she turned around back in the direction of her house. "Toshiro should have taken care of that hollow already and should be home so bye bye Kohaku." she said to herself and she was gone.

"Gosh, I swear if I lived with that women she would be the death of me." Kohaku said looking at the area Ayaka was just in moments ago. Then he too disappeared into the night

"My lovely guests I'm home!." Ayaka said as she entered her house. Just as she got inside Rukia came down the stairs.

"Oh thank Jesus you're here." Rukia said running the rest of the way to her sister.

"Oh what is it Rukia?" Ayaka asked her distressed sister

"Can you believe I forgot my PJ's!" Rukia answered grabbing her sisters shoulders and shaking her slightly.

"Oh not a problem come to my room and I'll set you up." Ayaka said grabbing Rukia's arm and leading her upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9 FILLER CHAPTER WOOT WOOT

chapter 9 FILLER CHAPTER WOOT

It didn't take long for Ayaka to get her sister into some of her own pajamas since they were both the same size. It wasn't anything fancy just a pair of shorts and tang top that Ayaka didn't use often since she preferred pants instead of shorts.

"Is there anything else you need? Like underwear, toothpaste, toothbrush, hairbrush, pads, nail polish, makeup, pimple cream, bathing suit for tomorrow?" Ayaka asked looking through hers and Toshiro's room for anything in particular that her sister might need that she forgot.

"Bathing suit, yes. Everything else, at the moment no but thank you for asking." Rukia answered her sister with a smile on her face "You know Ayaka, I really missed you."

"Aw I missed you too Onee-chan!" Ayaka replied embracing her sister.

"You know Nii-sama has been very sour since you married. No wait he's been like that ever since you got engaged." Rukia said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"I have noticed that recently. HA I was right he does miss me! Yes! I have something to rub in his face the next time I see him! Sucker!"Ayaka said with a triumphant look on her face.

"What's with all the noise? And why is it coming from my room?" a tired Toshiro said as he entered the room.

"Aww he looks like a little baby when he's tried." Rukia commented "He's so cute!"

Toshiro of cores was not pleased by this comment." I am not-"he was cut off by the giggling of the twin girls in front of him."What's so funny he asked."

"Huh?" Ayaka asked "Oh, no at the reception the DJ played this song and when you said 'I am not-' I thought about the song and -" she couldn't finish her sentence because she started to laugh again.

"And what is the name of this song you find so hilarious?" Toshiro asked.

Ayaka and Rukia looked at each other then at the same time said" It's called 'I am not a whore'!" and once again the two burst out laughing.

"You two are so immature. I'm going to bed." Toshiro said as he made his way to the bathroom.

"You're so mean Shiro-chan!" Ayaka said crossing her arms and pouting .

"Ah, Ayaka quit your pouting and get over it." Toshiro said from the bathroom.

Knowing where this was going Rukia turned to leave "I'll see you in the morning." she said to Ayaka and left the room.

**NEXT DAY**

Ichigo woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside his window.

"It's nice waking up and not getting attacked by your dumbass father."He said to himself as he stretched. He then went to the bathroom, washed his and brushed his teeth and went down stairs. On his way down stairs he could have sworn he saw a monster but when he got a closer look he saw it was just Ayaka.

"Ayaka, what happened to you?" Ichigo asked her. Her hair was all over the place, her nose was red, she had really dark circles under her eyes that were also a little swollen. In a nut shell she looked like didn't answer him. She didn't even look at him, but once he got down stairs he knew the answer. There sleeping on the couch in the living room was none other than Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"Yikes!" Ichigo said to himself "I can only imagine what happens to her when he has to go away."

She looked like a zombie, just walking not notice anything around her. Then when she got to Toshiro she somehow found her way onto the couch with him.

"This is to weird." Ichigo said "I'm going for a walk." and so he went out the back door and walked along the shoreline of the lake in the backyard of his friend's house.


	10. Chapter 10 there's something in the wate

Chapter 10 there's something in the water

Ichigo walked by the lake enjoying the early morning breeze. He noticed that Ayaka's house was not the only in the area. He saw at least 4 other houses built by the lake which was a lot bigger than he expected. He walk very far so far that he couldn't see the house anymore, but he knew that if he stayed by the lake he would be able to get back. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone trying to get his attention.

"I've never seen you around here." an elderly women said. She was behind a fence holding a hose and pointing it toward one of the many flower beds.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked very confused.

"I said that I have never seen you around here. Are you new?" the elderly lady repeated.

"Oh! Well, you can say that, I'm visiting a friend who lives that way." he said pointing the way he came.

"Oh! Your friends with the Hitsugaya's? Very lovely people they are, yes?"the elder said looking in the direction of the house.

"Yeah, your never bored when your with them." Ichigo said looking in the same direction.

"Would you happen to be Kurosaki Ichigo?"she asked him

"Yes I am. How did you know?" Ichigo asked her very suspicious.

"Well, you match the description Ayaka gave me about you not to long ago."

she said poking him in the chest. All Ichigo could do was chuckle at the site.

"well, now that you know who I am, who are you?" He asked the elder.

"You can call me granny everyone around here calls me that." she answered.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Granny." Ichigo said holding out his hand for a hand shake. Granny smiled and took his hand giving it a shake.

"Granny! It's time to go!" a young girl came out the back door in a school uniform.

"Well, it was nice talking to you Ichigo. Do come by at least one more time before you leave." she said as she turned off the water.

"Count on it." he said as she walked to the girl at the door. As soon as the two were back in the house Ichigo made his way back to the house.

As he made his way back to the house he couldn't help but notice the change in the wind. It was very calm and now it is very violent. Also the lake stared to look very eerie and unnatural. All this happened almost instantly Ichigo was glad he was almost to the house he had to tell Ayaka and Toshiro about this. They had to know something about the lake since they had been living there since before they got married and the two had been married for 5 years now. Before he opened the gate that lead to the back yard of the Hitsugaya residence he looked back at the lake which now had a layer of fog on it. He looked toward the middle of the lake and saw what looked to be a women. She turned around and he saw that she didn't have her eyes open. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Then she opened her eyes. They were blood red and blood started to drip from her mouth.

At this Ichigo was really freaked out and he practically ran into the house. He would not be walking around the lake by himself anytime soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**I Don't own anyhting **

**Chapter 11**

"Describe this day in one word?" Uryu said sitting on the counter staring out the window.

"CRAPPY!" Ayaka screamed at the top of her lungs from...

"I hear her but I don't see her." Uryu informed the group turning around in his chair. Ichigo, turned to face Uryu, Rukia simply shrugged, Orihime looked very worried and Chad was being Chad.

"I hope she's not in trouble." Orihime said very troubled.

"She's always in trouble." Rukia said in Who-gives-a-shit voice.

Then as if on cue, Ayaka came out of a hole in the ceiling and kicked Rukia in the face.

"Today in one word is crappy nothing more nothing less." she said walking to the kitchen like nothing happen.

"Do you realize what you just did?" Ichigo asked shock the only thing you could see on his face.

"Huh?" she said looking at Ichigo with a confused expression. Then she saw Orihime on the floor by Rukia who was holding her face.

"Oh pssh don't worry she'll be fine it's not like it's the first time she gets kicked in the face. She'll live." Ayaka said with an annoyed voice it must be one of those days. Toshiro then came into the room. He was in his boxers and a wife beater, sleep still in his eyes. He looked up to see a hole in the ceiling leading to Ayaka's office upstairs.

"I thought I patched up that hole two days ago." he said not really caring about the hole.

"Ohiayo, Shiro-chan!" Ayaka said as she came out of the kitchen with two coffee cups in her hand.

"Ohiayo, Aya." Toshiro said giving her a peck on the lips and taking one of the coffee cups Ayaka had in her hands. The two then, without looking at anyone made their to the back deck.

"Toshiro, she appeared again this morning." Ayaka told him once the two were settled on a swing.

"To who?" he simply asked taking another sip of his coffee.

"Ichigo." Ayaka said not looking at him.

"Hmm." was all Toshiro said.

Then a huge gust of wind blew sending chills up Ayaka's back and she cuddled on to Toshiro.

"I saw Kohaku the other day." she said randomly

"I don't like him." Toshiro said putting an arm around his wife.

"Your funny." She said and continued drinking her coffee.

_**a/n: here's chapter 11 sorry i took so long to update i had a very bad case of writers block and this just came to my mind today so i wrote it down XD hope you like it **_


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

The day went by very slowly. There wasn't much to do since it was raining on and off all day.

"That looks like Chappy." Rukia said pointing to the ceiling.

"It does and that one looks like Chappy too." Ayaka answered also pointing to the ceiling.

"How long have they been saying that?" Ichigo asked from his place on the couch.

"Over an hour now." Uryu answered from the armchair next to the couch.

"Oh that must mean my bean paste chocolate chip cookies are almost done yay." Orihime said from the floor in front of the armchair Uryu was sitting in.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'LL GET IT!" Ayaka and Toshiro both said at the same time. Both racing to the door.

"Hey, maybe it's the pizza I ordered." Ichigo said looking in the direction of the front door.

"You ordered pizza and didn't tell me!" Rukia said sitting up from her lying position on the floor of the living room.

"Don't worry I know you like cheese and so does Ayaka so we got you like an extra large." Ichigo said not really paying attention to her.

"Ichi come pay for the pizza!" Ayaka yelled from the front of the house.

"I thought you were gonna pay for it Aya." Ichigo said paying the guy at the door.

"I never said I wanted pizza." Ayaka simply said as she got an umbrella and went to meet the 3 teenagers that visited her every day after school.

As the 6 people entered the living room something seemed to dawn on Ayaka.

"YOU!" she said pointing at Toshiro "You promised to not work for a week!"

"Yeah and?" Toshiro asked not sure what to say.

"What were you doing today?" she said glaring at him

"Wor- oh. Oops, sorry." He said scratching the back of his head. Then noticing that Ayaka wasn't listening to him.

"Ah Hello Aya." He said waving his hand in front of Ayaka's face. She paid no attention to the hand waving in front of her face, instead she continued passing out pizza to her guests.

"Toshiro would you like some pizza or are you to busy working and being away from everyone?" Ayaka said annoyance clear on her face.

"I would like a slice of pizza thank you." Toshiro said shock written over his face at the way his wife was suddenly treating him. She then gave him the plate with the pizza and practically ran from the kitchen.

"Ayaka!" Toshiro called from the kitchen and ran after her just to be stopped by, Ryo, and Chihiro.

"Leave her alone. Sometimes girls just need to be alone with their friends." Chihiro said patting Toshiro on the back.

"You smell like Kohaku." Toshiro said to Chihiro with a suspicious look on his face.

"Huh? I haven't seen him since I first moved here." Chihiro said a confused look on her face.

a/n: ROFLMAO I just noticed that Toshiro and Chihiro both end in hiro LOL. I am such an idiot XD. Anyway here's another chapter I was bored and this is what i can up with ^_^ I hope you enjoy what came out of my corrupted mind XD

c ya next chap


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13 a day in the pool

The next day was much better than the last. The sky decided to show the world below the blue that it usually is. The group decided to take advantage of the weather and go in the pool that was just begging them to bathe in it since they all got there. Rukia and Orihime had to borrow a bathing suit from Ayaka since they didn't bring one. Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad who were also unaware that Ayaka and Toshiro had a pool because Rukia forgot to tell them that tiny little detail, decided to simply go in a pair of shorts each of them had that Aya promised to wash and dry later. The pool was to the side of the house away from the forest, the closest thing to the stables.

"Honestly, how big is this house ?" Uryu asked on his to the pool " I mean we have been walking for how long now?"

"5 minutes." Ichigo stated looking at his watch.

"Helllooooo!" Rukia's voice can from a little ways off behind them.

"Why didn't you wait for us?" Ask Orihime looking very hurt.

"There you guys are! been wondering what happened to you!" Ayaka said coming from the front of the path wearing a robe and flip-flops.

"How large is this-this estate?"Uryu asked once again

"Big enough." Ayaka simply stated walking back the way she came. She wasn't in the best of moods, still mad at Toshiro for breaking his promise which he was trying to make up for by going to the pool.

"I think we should follow her." Chad stated and walked after her towel in hand.

"You're the one who asked." Ichigo said to a very shocked Uryu.

Leaving the shocked Uryu where he was, they all headed in the direction that Ayaka had just went in. They got to the pool in a couple of seconds. The pool was a very large one, like the types you find at resorts. It had a waterfall, and the patio was filled with long chairs and umbrellas. In the farthest corner was a mini bar and grill with one lone person who was listen to their iPod and texting someone. Ayaka was on a long chair close to the shallow end of the pool her robe was no longer on. She had a silver bikini on that had the design of a vivid green snake on both pieces. She didn't seem to paying attention to her surroundings because she seemed to be completely engrossed in the book she had in her hands.

"Ugh! Are you reading that series again?" Rukia said dropping her towel on the chair next to the one Ayaka was currently laying in.

"This series makes me happy. Now leave me alone." Ayaka said not taking her eyes off the book.

"When did you start it again?" Rukia asked removing the wrap she had on to reveal a white and black bikini that made Ichigo blush.

"Last night." Ayaka simply said flipping the page.

"And already on the 3rd book?"

"4th book." Ayaka corrected getting another book from under her chair.

"What book ?" Asked Uryu who had just arrived to the poolside.

"Harry Potter." Ayaka said then adding " Now leave me alone I'm trying to read."

"KAMI! It's like the 20th time you read them! I swear I can't believe that books haven't fallen apart yet because of how many time you've read them!"Rukia said putting on sunscreen

"I put a protection spell on them."Ayaka said with a smile " Now leave me alone before I Avada Kadavra your ass!" Ayaka said not taking her eyes out of the book.

"Kami you're obsessed." Rukia whispered getting into the pool.

"More then you know." Ayaka said closing the book and going toward the diving boards at the deepest end of the pool. She then made her way to the highest board a good 3 feet above the pool ( A/N: pool isn't that deep don't want my OC dying because she hit her head to hard on the bottom of her own pool. ^_^) Jumping off the board she dove into the pool with no more than a small splash. Toshiro than appeared from behind a rock on top of the small waterfall his swim trunks an icy blue with the white outline of a dragon. He looked down at his guests from his spot on top of the waterfall feeling like a king and not wanting to get down cause he was taller than everyone now. Soon getting tired at looking at everyone he jumped off the top landing in the water with a very large SPLASH.

"Very graceful. I give that a 1." Ichigo commented a smug smile on his face.

"Why thank you for the insult I greatly appreciated it. I'll keep it in mind the next time you want to stay in my estate." Toshiro answered walking out of the pool toward the chair right next to Ayaka's.

"Harsh" Ichigo answered walking toward the mini bar "Martini please."

Orihime who was leaning on a pool noodle inside the pool decided that she would exit the pool and go sit by Aya.

"Aya , do you mind if I talk to you about something ?" Orihime asked timidly keeping her voice low enough so that only AYaka could hear .

"sure Hime shoot." Ayaka said

"well it's about something i saw on the lake last night." orihime said looking around making sure no one was listening to them. " It looked like a young women no older them me. But her body was transperant and her eyes were red. I saw her dragging a body into the middle of the lake and disappearing. You won't know anythting about that would you?"

"no, no i wouldn't." Ayaka lied looking toward the pool. " i'll look into it though thanks for telling me HIme."

"okay." Orihime answered walking away.

"damnit!" Ayaka whispered to herself "that's why haku was here."

"She's back"

* * *

A/N: I AM STILL ALIVE!

sorry for not updating sooner been super busy with school and such. today i happen to be sick and decided to finish this chapter which was almost here it is i can't promise when i will update next but hopefully it will be soon but don't worry summer is almost here and will be on often remember to review and tell me what you think it would be greatly appreciated thanks.

Dragon out


End file.
